


He Hit Me (It Felt Like A Kiss)

by fiveandnocents



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveandnocents/pseuds/fiveandnocents
Summary: "What the he-" 
Aomine's words die in his throat when Kise finally looks up at him. The bruises blooming across his jaw and cheekbone look too stark, too fresh and as he reaches out to gently touch Kise's face, Kise pulls a shaky grin and says, "You should see the other guy."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Even though there's no direct depictions of abuse, this fic touches on both the physical and emotional consequences of it. Be safe and do what's best for you, so if this would in any way be triggering or too uncomfortable I'd suggest skipping this one.
> 
> Title taken from the song of the same name by the Crystals.

Aomine wishes he was surprised when he opens his door and sees Kise there. 

"Aominecchi!" Kise starts, and Aomine just sighs and grabs the bags at Kise's feet. "Shougo is so mean!" Aomine would think he was being over-dramatic if he hadn't seen the tremor in Kise's hands. 

He listens with half an ear as Kise tells him what Haizaki did wrong this time as he puts Kise's bags in the guest bedroom that is practically his anyway. He's learned from experience that if he listens he'll say some completely true things about Haizaki (and how he’s a complete fucking douchebag) that'll make Kise's eyes harden and fists clench. 

As Kise's voice gets more and more fragile, Aomine grabs his shoulders and gently steers him to sit at the counter. Kise stares at his hands and doesn't move all throughout dinner. 

As Aomine grabs the plates to clear them away, (and he pretends not to notice how Kise hasn't touched his food but he's not an idiot) Kise's hand fists the fabric at Aomine's hips and he says, "Can we... can you do that later?" And even though Aomine knows he'll have to throw the food away if he doesn't cover them right now he says, "Yeah." 

Later, when whatever show Kise had wanted to watch is long over and Kise's head is a heavy weight against Aomine's shoulder, he texts Haizaki.

_Don't hurt him again._

Haizaki doesn't reply.

Three days later, Aomine's apartment feels empty and he's trying not to think about how Kise is spending his night. 

\-----

When he is surprised by Kise at his door, he wishes he weren't. 

Kise doesn't look at him and there are no bags at his feet. "What the he-" 

His words die in his throat when Kise finally looks up at him. The bruises blooming across his jaw and cheekbone look too stark, too fresh and as he reaches out to gently touch Kise’s face, Kise pulls a shaky grin and says, "You should see the other guy." 

His voice wavers at the end, but Aomine has already pulled him into his arms. 

He doesn't try to make dinner and he doesn't try to pretend that this is like the other twenty times Kise has left Haizaki. 

Kise has no bags and no clothes so Aomine gives him one of his shirts to sleep in. When Kise takes his shirt off, moonlight spills across the bruises speckling his torso. "How long?" Aomine asks, hands gently smoothing down Kise's sides, contrasting his harsh tone. 

Apparently he's still too strong even though he's cautious. Kise winces as his hand brushes over a bruise darkening across his ribs and mumbles, "Since today."

Kise doesn't leave his side and when he crawls into Aomine's bed without asking, Aomine puts his arm around Kise. Kise sighs into Aomine's neck and whispers," I wish he was more like you." 

They don't talk about it when Kise's tears start to dampen the fabric at Aomine's collarbone. 

The next morning, Aomine wakes up to Kise's voice, hesitant but tender, and immediately knows who Kise is talking to. 

"...I love you too," Kise murmurs and hangs up. Aomine watches him stare at Haizaki’s name on his screen with a smile that is (in Aomine’s completely unbiased opinion) more soft and sweet than Haizaki ever deserves. Aomine roughly grabs a hamper and starts shoving clothes in it to control the intense burning hate he feels towards Haizaki right now. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He growls and Kise glares right back. 

"He promised it won't happen again. It was an accident."

"He's lying!" The words feel ripped out of the deepest, most desperate part of him and all he wants to do is punch Haizaki in his stupid manipulative face. "Hitting you that many times isn’t an accident! God, Kise, don't be an idiot!" As soon as the words leave his mouth he clenches his jaw, wanting to take it back. 

Kise's eyes burn as he throws Aomine's shirt in his face and as he pulls on his clothes he yells, "I'm only an idiot for thinking you were different!"

The sound of the door slamming shut feels like the end. 

\-----

When Kise knocks on his door one more time, Aomine is relieved and terrified all at once. 

Kise's lip is split and there is a bruise on his eye that is turning an alarming shade of purple. Aomine’s breath catches at the tears prickling at the corners of Kise's eyes and sticking to his ridiculous eyelashes. His lower lip wobbles as he says, "Don't say I told you so."

Aomine doesn't. 

\-----

Kise ends up unofficially moving in and they never talk about it. Kise never gets his things from Haizaki’s and maybe he should say something about it, offer to go and get them for him, but he’s never going to bring up anything relating to that asshole when even his name still makes Kise’s smile go tight and insincere like it does during some interviews. So yeah, he’s not going to rock the fragile boat they have going right now, especially not when Kise grins at him, bright and honest, whenever Aomine makes his favorite meal for dinner. 

One day, Kise comes back late from a shoot and Aomine usually wouldn't worry, except this time Kise comes back shaking and clings to Aomine the instant he walks in the door. When Aomine coaxes Kise to say, "He followed me," he decides enough is enough. Just because Kise is strong enough to take on Haizaki if he needs to, he’ll be damned if he makes Kise feel like he has to go through it alone.

Once he has Kise bundled up on the couch, cozy and safe and laughing along to some silly reality tv show, Aomine leaves under the pretense of a junk food run. 

He’s no stranger to fighting with Haizaki and just like during the Winter Cup, the first punch to Haizaki's face feels just as good as he thought it would. The rest feel better. This time, when he tells Haizaki to stay away from Kise, he nods. 

\-----

When Kise kisses him, he doesn't know why he's surprised. 

They'd been in the kitchen, Aomine trying to teach Kise to cook because "I'm not your fucking mom," when Kise had grinned at him, joyous and comfortable, wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck, and kissed him. 

He never ends up teaching Kise to cook, but as Aomine drags another deep moan from Kise's lips he thinks he'll gladly cook dinner as long as Kise trusts him enough to have this.


End file.
